


Exos Heroes Ficlets

by tinymelon



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymelon/pseuds/tinymelon
Summary: Collection of short Exos Heroes fics, various pairings, mostly humor and fluff.
Relationships: Bernadette/Scarlet (Exos Heroes), Iris/Zeon (Exos Heroes), Rachel/Ramge (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	1. Zeon Is Never Getting Any

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for prompts in the shipping discord so these are my fills. (Readers feel free to leave prompts as well!)  
> Chapter 1: Ramchel and ZeonIris double date  
> Chapter 2: ScarBern beach fluff

A/N This started with a request for Ramchel and Zeon&Iris double date which got this:  
"Oh, for me?" Ramge said, blushing as he accepted the bouquet of roses from Rachel.  
Iris looked at Zeon expectantly.  
"What?" Zeon said blankly.

And turned into a prompt for a theme park date.  
\---

“We already went on the Death Spiral,” Zeon said, staring Rachel down. “The Treasure Hunter is next.”

“The Death Spiral is the tallest roller coaster in this area,” Rachel said, planting his fists on his hips. “It's the most extreme ride, and that's why we're going on it again.”

“The Treasure Hunter has ten loops and is even more extreme.” Zeon glared at Rachel. “Unless your stomach is too delicate.”

“What did you say?” Rachel growled.

“Ah,” Ramge said, too quietly to be heard by anyone but Iris, sitting next to him in the shade. She offered him some popcorn. 

“Umm...do you think they're going to get in a fight?” he asked, watching with worry as their boyfriends postured at each other.

Iris shrugged and ate more of her popcorn. “Probably. They're both idiots. No offense to Rachel,” she added, sounding not entirely sincere. Ramge sighed and stood up, coming to hover near the two a little uncertainly until Rachel noticed him.

“I'll beat you right here and now- oh hey,” Rachel said, completely ignoring Zeon as soon as he spotted Ramge. His expression turned from anger into a soft smile. “You okay? Ready to go on the Death Spiral again?”

“Ah, well, I was thinking...there's a water ride that I wanted to try...we don't have to…”

“Of course, we'll go on that next,” Rachel said, like he hadn't just been willing to throw down over the Death Spiral. Zeon looked at him in disbelief, then turned to look at Iris, still munching popcorn as she watched them.

“If you get thrown out for fighting, don't expect me to go with you,” she said unsympathetically. “Are we going on the water ride?” She got up to join Ramge and Rachel. 

“Are we?” Zeon asked incredulously. “I thought you wanted to do the extreme coaster challenge.” He looked judgmentally at Rachel.

“Ramge wants to go on the water ride,” Rachel said, a dangerous glint in his eye. “And it seems like Iris does too.” Iris nodded.

“Then I guess I'll be the one to finish the challenge while you go on your stupid water ride,” Zeon said smugly.

Iris crossed her arms. “You won't come on this one ride with us?”

“I came here for roller coasters,” Zeon said. “I'm going on the Treasure Hunter because I'm not a baby.” He stared down Rachel as he said it, but for some reason Rachel was glancing between him and Iris.

“If you won't come with us, that's fine,” Iris said, and took Ramge's arm abruptly. “Let's go.”

“Bro,” Rachel said, giving him a pitying look. He tilted his head towards the other two as they started to walk away, like he was urging Zeon to go after them.

Zeon just smirked at him until Rachel finally shook his head. “You are even dumber than you look,” he said before turning and hurrying to catch up with the other two, taking Ramge's other arm as they walked off.

Zeon had the distinct feeling he was missing something, but who cares? He's got a roller coaster to go on.


	2. In This Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ScarBern beach fluff

"So I'll freeze the surface and we can walk out there-"

"No."

"No!?" Bernadette's lips parted and her eyes blazed as she readied herself to argue. Normally Scarlet loved seeing her like that. Watching Bernadette's passion flare sparked her own, and the results were always explosive, quite often literally. What else could you expect when fire met ice? But as fun as the arguing was, it wasn't what she wanted today. She placed her finger over Bernadette's lips, and watched Bernadette blink in confusion, whatever tirade she was about to go on forestalled by her girlfriend's touch.

"Bernadette. Listen to me." She caught Bernadette's gaze and held it, her own uncharacteristically serious. Bernadette's expression went a little uncertain.

"I'm listening," Bernadette said finally, stepping back and tossing her hair. It was down in long waves instead of her usual tight bun, and it made Bernadette look so much more carefree even as she frowned at Scarlet.

"I don't want to fight today. Not while we're here. I want to just relax and enjoy this moment." Bernadette continued to frown, so Scarlet took her hand. "Will you try? For me?"

Bernadette's gaze softened a moment before a blush covered her cheeks and she looked away, obviously trying to regain her composure.

"I'll try," she said, and her tone was very nearly not grudging. The blush on her cheeks came back as Scarlet beamed and leaned in to give her a soft kiss.


	3. Ramchel - First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU meet cute inspired by Bluechel.

“May I have this dance?”

Startled, Ramge looked up to see a boy in front of him. He looked like high nobility, with long blond hair and a military-style navy coat with gold epaulets. He was smiling confidently, and Ramge quickly looked away before he could get mad about him staring, looking around to see who he was talking to.

There was no one else nearby.

Ramge looked back at the boy, who was patiently extending a hand in his direction.

“U-um, me?” he asked, staring at the hand, bracing himself for laughter.

“Yes, you,” the boy said, but his tone was gentle, not impatient. Ramge chanced another glance up at his face. He grinned at Ramge, and then winked.

Ramge felt the blush spreading on his face. He must be bright red, and he wanted to sink through the floor. Once again he wished he’d been allowed to bring Sia to the ball, at least she would distract this boy while he went to hide. He shrank back against the wall, unable to reply.

“What is going on here?” a familiar voice asked coldly. Ramge quavered. If Valentina started yelling at him, he might as well actually die right here.

“I asked him for a dance, your highness,” the other boy said cautiously.

“Hmm. You’re the second prince of Saint West, aren’t you?” Valentina said thoughtfully, not really asking. Ramge watched her skirt swirl as she moved. He was still frozen, not daring to look up.

“That’s acceptable. Ramge, go dance with him.” 

Before he knew what was happening, Ramge felt himself being pushed into the arms of the other boy (prince?).

Valentina watched for a moment as the prince of Saint West gently coaxed her stumbling and red-faced little brother into the steps of the dance, and allowed a brief smile to cross her lips. “Don’t say I never did anything for you, little brother.”


	4. Baraka & Ramge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baraka and Ramge discuss their homelands. (aka just some headcanons)

“Outsiders are surprised that the desert is cold at night. In the dark, over the high desert dunes the sky blazes with thousands of stars. The moon seems so close you can touch it, and in the silence sometimes the wind on the sand sounds like a voice speaking to you…” Baraka's expression seemed far away for a moment, before he blinked and seemed to return to himself.

“It seems like you really love your country,” Ramge said quietly.

“Of course,” Baraka said easily, but there was unmistakable conviction in his voice as he spoke of his homeland. “The Red Waste can be harsh, but it's beautiful. The people there understand the land and respect it. The land, the people...it's my home to protect.” Whether he was aware of it or not, there was longing in his voice. 

After a moment he cast his gaze over to Ramge, who was looking down at the ground as usual. “What's North von Frosty like?” he asked lightly.

“Ah- it's, it's also cold,” Ramge said, ducking his head down further.

“And?” Baraka prompted when no more seemed to be forthcoming. He suppressed a sigh as Ramge didn't answer, settling himself more comfortably on nothing, and had given up on an answer when Ramge finally spoke. His voice was hushed and serious.

“The land is...harsh. Summers are short, and nights in the winter are very long. The mountains are covered in snow, and much of the soil is poor. In winter, sometimes the villages run out of food. You have to be strong to survive. So the people...have to be as harsh as the land. And the ruler of that sort of land...has to be even stronger and harsher than the land itself. Strong enough to make the...sacrifices that are necessary for the land. So...that's why...weakness can't be tolerated.”

Baraka stared in open shock. He didn't think he'd heard Ramge speak that long before, and what he was saying seemed...

Ramge spoke again before he could make any reply. “Ah, I mean...it's nothing. It doesn't mean anything,” he said, looking at Baraka. “Please, forget it. I’m sorry,” he said, and Baraka for once had no easy reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tinydragonfruit) and also come to our shipping discord (link provided upon request).


End file.
